Little Girl
by smilelaughread
Summary: Alice was spying on the Slytherin boys and has been found. She faces the consequences. Rated T for slight violence.


Alice was pushed against the hard wall by a strong, icy hand. Lucius Malfoy towered over her, dead eyes full of glee. He was a few years older than she, as well as physically taller, and she had just been discovered.

"Look what we have here," he hissed, quiet and snakelike. "Little girl, were you peeking into the boys' Quidditch change room?"

She gulped and tried to nod, but he held her in place. He dug short nails into the side of her neck, just hard enough to be a warning.

"Didn't Mummy and Daddy ever teach you not to stick your nose where it's not wanted, hmm?"

Alice felt the cold fingers of dread clench at her. She was done for - sure to be murdered within a minute. It made her stomach turn.

She looked anywhere except at him, finding his eyes too searching and all-knowing.

Her gaze fell upon his hand.

On one of the fingers of his right hand, there was a huge cobalt-coloured ring with what looked like a snake carved into the stone. It was pointy, looked intimidating, and the snake curled up off the ring, mouth open and fangs ready to bite. She looked away, frightened.

Unfortunately, doing so, she met his dead gaze and saw his little smirk.

"What would they think if they saw precious little..."

"Alice," she offered at his pause, hoping her helpfulness would get her rewarded. It had been the wrong thing to say, she soon found. Immediately, the hand at her throat tightened, and she wriggled against it and the wall. She was stuck, and it was getting harder to breathe. Her body's normal reaction was to struggle against the restraints, but he was too strong.

"I think they'd be embarrassed – disgusted – knowing little _Alice_ was peeking at the boys. The Slytherin boys, too. Naughty girl." He leaned in close to her, menacing gleam in his eye.

He raised one hand and, before she knew it, struck her. The blow to her face had been powerful. It was very painful, as well, given that he'd scratched and dragged the point of the ring against her cheek. She wondered if there was any blood, but felt another slap register. Her head snapped to the side despite his iron-tight grip on her, and tears welled up in her eyes at the sharp, burning pain.

He took a step back, watching her with those analytical eyes of his, apparantly satisfied by his work.

She cowered at every move he made, soemthing that seemed to appeal to him greatly. Smirk on his face, he turned around. "Let this be a lesson never to do that again," he called.

His long cloak brushed the ground behind him, and he let out a low chuckle that Alice barely heard but wished she hadn't. It was cold and evil, definitely not the laugh of a sane person. A brush of cold ran down her spine at the sound, and she curled in on herself, hugging tightly at her torso.

Realizing finally that she was free, Alice slumped to the ground. She shivered, not from any cold, but from the fright she'd just experienced. Some time passed as she sat there, trying to remember what she should do and trying to keep herself from going into shock - or something. She tried to stand, but noticed how shaky her legs were. Her cheek was still ringing and she belatedly put a hand up to check on it. It came back dripping with slowly-coagulating blood.

Alice staggered back in shock, feeling disgusted and violated, wishing upon Lucius Malfoy a violent end.

In addition to that, though, she felt repulsed at herself for wishing he'd come back and finish what he'd started with her bent over his knee. She hated that she wished he would come back and stare into her soul with those frozen eyes that looked like ice. She wanted him to caress her face and whisper dirty things into her ears.

_But he's a monster_, Alice tried to reason, but the argument was going nowhere. She, spare her soul, liked it.

* * *

**Inspired by prompts from a competition that has long ago finished, but there's the story. It was meant to be a romance, but...**

**So, for the first time in a while, this wasn't written specifically for any challenges. Wow.**


End file.
